


Morning Coffee or Revenge

by AVeryBoredOtaku



Series: The Ravenwood Collection [2]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Lucy loves her coffee, Other, Revenge, We all wanted to kill Crowley at one point, morning coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVeryBoredOtaku/pseuds/AVeryBoredOtaku
Summary: Lucy Ravenwood loved her coffee much more than her birdbrain cousin, Dire Crowley.
Series: The Ravenwood Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794385
Kudos: 6





	Morning Coffee or Revenge

Lucy dragged her sleepy body to the teacher's lounge, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Part of her hated mornings; getting up to work and dealing with her idiot cousin. There was nothing more that she wanted than to curl up in her bed and sleep the day away.

The one good thing was the coffee she had shipped over from another country. She had loved that brew of coffee the first time she tried it overseas. However, it was so expensive to have it shipped over that it costed a third of her bonus in total. 

Yesterday had been a rather bad day as an overblot incident had occurred, leaving her very busy as she did damage control. She had warned Crowley about it as she feared the damage that could happen to both the school itself and the students, and being the fool, he brushed aside her worries. 

After pulling an all-nighter, she wanted nothing more than her coffee. As she entered the room, a smile appeared on her face as she opened the can of her coffee grounds. A frown melts onto her face. At the bottom of the container was an IOU in Crowley's handwriting.

Silently she starts to plot the man's murder but quickly decides not to as she did not have to do more work on her part. 

** ~*~*~*~ **

Crowley opens the door to his office, glancing at the pictures that he collected that day to use for advertisements. He looks up from the camera to see words written with magic, "This is what you get for not listening to me!" 

They disappear as he sighs, "What did I do to deserve this torment."

A portal opens up as a black loafer flies out and nails him in the head.

A familiar voice could be heard by the crow-like man, "Revenge, bitch!" 

Yes, revenge was just as good as a morning coffee to wake her up.


End file.
